The way in which artwork is framed if often very important in terms of aesthetic appeal. For the work of old masters, ornate wooden frames may be the acceptable, whereas for modern prints, frames with straighter edges are probably more appropriate.
For certain types of works, including photographs, it may be advantageous to use a frame that more effectively blends in with surrounding wall surfaces.